


Road to Nowhere Leads to Me

by wintersunofdoom



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geraskier, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: A collection of short fics, mostly about Geralt/Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 33





	1. Show You

Jaskier doesn’t tell Geralt he loves him. He shows him.

By cleaning and treating the Witcher’s wounds, cursing softly under his breath.

By washing and untangling the knots in his long, white hair.

By scrubbing his armor clean after another contract, when the only thing Geralt’s capable of is passing out on the bed.

By working his ass off, playing two taverns a night, so he could support both of them, when Geralt’s “witchering” doesn’t bring enough coin.

By sharing his last piece of bread with Geralt. “Take it, please. You’re a Witcher, you need your strength”.

By always standing up in front of the ignorant humans who dare to call Geralt ugly names. By spitting, kicking, punching and screaming at them, until Geralt has to drag him away.

By placing a hand on his shoulder, back at the inn. By rubbing his back soothingly. By saying “You should’ve let me fight them. Actually, fuck them, you know? Let’s leave this shit city. I don’t mind spending another night under the starry sky, as long as it’s far away from those cocks who mistreat you”.

By lifting Geralt’s chin with his thumb and staring into his eyes. By not asking any questions or making any remarks of the tears gathered up there.

By saying “You know they mistreat you, right? They should thank you. Love you. Adore you. As much as Iadore you. You’re a good person, Geralt. With a big heart. Don’t let anyone take that away from you”.

Jaskier moves his hand away, when Geralt grabs his wrist and presses his cheek into his palm, closing his eyes. Jaskier strokes his cheekbone with his thumb, watching him silently.

Geralt takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. “I love you, too” he murmurs.

Jaskier smiles softly at him and leans in. He kisses his Witcher slow and tender, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck. He tastes his tongue, which sends shivers down his spine and he tangles his fingers in long silver-white hair.

In the darkness of their room, Jaskier presses gentle kisses all over the Witcher’s body, his fingers dancing lightly over scars and pale skin and his eyes wide and soft, staring at the Witcher with heat and admiration.

Jaskier doesn’t tell Geralt he loves him. He shows him.


	2. Ghost from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I never stopped caring for you, Jaskier".

They haven’t spoken for seven years since the mountain incident.

But Geralt always kept an eye on Jaskier.

On the first year they accidentally ended up in the same town, Geralt hearing rumors about the bard playing there and then actually seeing him and hiding in the shadows. Jaskier looked like a mess, occasionally drinking himself to oblivion. Geralt wouldn’t admit it, but he felt bad for him.

On the second year, Geralt started purposely travelling after Jaskier. He decided it would be better to keep an eye on the bard, so he won’t get in trouble. Ciri was with Geralt, so Geralt gave himself an excuse that he shouldn’t reach out for Jaskier, not to put him into more danger.

Jaskier sang songs about their adventures and Geralt listened. He wondered why the bard got so hung up on him. Jaskier started flirting with women and Geralt thought that it was to make him jealous. Although Jaskier wasn’t even aware of his presence.

When Jaskier got into a serious relationship with another woman, traveling with her everywhere, Geralt was still sure that he did that to draw his attention. Why couldn’t Jaskier just move on?

When Jaskier and said woman finally got married, Geralt was still convincing himself that this was all an act to get him jealous. He even got an invitation to the wedding, through Yennefer (she and Jaskier grew close over the years).

Geralt didn’t attend the wedding. Not formally. He watched it from afar, hiding in the shadows of the trees. It was a modest thing, not exactly suiting the bard. Only a dozen of people. He watched Jaskier dance with his bride, spinning her around and giggling. When they kissed, Geralt felt a bittersweet sting in his heart.

Somehow, until that moment, Geralt felt that it wasn’t too late to make things right between them. To apologize. To tell Jaskier how he feels. He was always convinced that he had time to amend his mistakes.

Until he saw Jaskier looking at her. Smiling. Holding her close by the waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder and Jaskier started singing quietly to her. Quiet enough for only the two of them to hear. And the Witcher, too.

Geralt watched them silently before turning around and disappearing into the woods. He knew that he should be happy for Jaskier. The bard got the life he deserved. But why did he still feel so hollow in his chest?

***

Five years passed and Geralt’s knocking on Jaskier’s door.

When Jaskier answers, he just stands there, gaping. He looks practically the same, except for a short beard. It quite suits him, Geralt thinks fondly.

“Don’t just stand there. Come on in”. Jaskier opens the door further, stepping away. His eyes never leave Geralt as the Witcher walks in. The living room is small, but cozy. Geralt notices Jaskier’s lute lying on a chair, sheets of paper scattered across the table.

Geralt runs a hand through his hair, staring the the floor. “I heard about your wife… Simone. I’m so sorr-”

The Witcher’s words were caught off by a giggling child running into the room. The little girl ran past him and stopped by Jaskier, hugging his leg. She peered up at the Witcher with curious eyes. “Papa, who is this big man?”

Geralt was dumbfounded. Jaskier petted the girl’s head, staring down at her fondly. The girl’s hair was red, but her eyes were the same blue as Jaskier’s. “He’s an old friend, dear. Go and finish your breakfast, I’ll be right there”.

The girl ran back to the kitchen, not before giving the Witcher another curious look. Geralt’s eyes followed her until the moment she disappeared behind the door.

He looked back at Jaskier. “That’s… That’s your?..”

“Yes” Jaskier answered softly. “Agatha”.

“She looks exactly like you”. Jaskier gave him a soft smile and Geralt’s heart stirred in his chest.

Geralt inhales and takes a step closer, gently grabbing Jaskier’s hands. Jaskier stares up at him, eyes wide.

“You and the child need to leave” Geralt says, hoarse and low. “The war is getting closer and you’re not safe here. Come with me”.

Jaskier blinks at him twice. “You… You haven’t spoken to me in seven years, you show up out of nowhere a couple of months after my beloved wife passes away and you ask me to leave everything and take my four year old girl and run away with you? You’re insa-”

“Jaskier” Geralt cuts him off, closing his eyes. He openes them again and leans his forehead against Jaskier’s. Jaskier doesn’t move away. “I’m sorry. Please. I’ll explain everything. We need to go. Nilfgaard will be here by tomorrow”. Geralt swallows hard before continuing. “I’ll protect you and Agatha. Trust me”.

Jaskier stares at him for a long time after that. Geralt can feel his heart hammering in his chest.

“Where will we be going?”

“Kaer Morhen. You’ll be safe there”.

“Why should I trust yo-”

“I know I was a jerk to you, but I never stopped caring for you, Jaskier. All these years, I was trying my best to keep you safe. I… I regret I didn’t do more”.

Jaskier’s gaze drops at the floor. He remains silent for a moment before speaking. “I don’t know if I can drag a small child all the way to the north, Geralt”.

“You can’t stay here. We’ll manage. I will carry her in my arms all the way there”.

Jaskier chuckles. “That’s sweet”. He looks back at Geralt. “I’ve really wanted her to meet you. Been telling her a lot of stories about you” he mumbled.

“Maybe Ciri will be happy to have a little sister”.

Jaskier’s eyes lit up. “Your child surprise? She’s at Kaer Morhen!?”

“Keep it down, Jaskier. And yes. It’s a… Long story. I can tell you on our way out of here”.

Jaskier remains silent for a couple of minutes, thinking. Finally, Jaskier pulls away and turns around. “Agatha! Guess what, we’re going on an adventure!”

***

Geralt watches from the balcony as Ciri reads Agatha a book. Agatha’s is sitting in Ciri’s lap, her blue eyes wide with amusement and curiosity.

Geralt feels a warm feeling spreading across his chest. Yennefer walks over to the girls, sitting beside them on the grass. She listens to the story Ciri’s reading, staring at them with a smile.

The Witcher feels two warm hands wrapping around his middle. Jaskier nuzzles his hair and Geralt leans back into the touch, humming.

“Thought you fell asleep” The Witcher mumbles, placing his own hands over Jaskier’s and squeezing.

“Can’t fall asleep without you” Jaskier mumbles into his hair. He leans up to kiss Geralt’s cheek. “Stop worrying about the girls being outside and come to bed. Yen’s got them”.

Geralt smiles and lets Jaskier pull him into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to always provide a happy ending~


	3. The Bard's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier's songs live on a long time after he dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending~

Jaskier's songs live a long time after he dies, beloved by people and played by bards all over the continent. Geralt keeps traveling and hearing Jaskier's songs in every city he arrives at and it breaks his heart.

He misses Jaskier.

He knows that Jaskier would be happy if he knew that his songs are still very popular.

Geralt helps a powerful mage and she sees Geralt's pain and decides to help him, too. She tells him he will reunite with the love of his life. Her words make Geralt anxious and he chooses to ignore them.

He goes back to the road with Roach, walking towards the next city. A familiar voice stops him dead in his tracks. He turns around and sees Jaskier. He looks young, barely 18 years old. He looks exactly like he did the first day they met.

"Hi, Sir. Very intimidating sir with two very scary looking swords. Don't stab me! Eh, excuse me for bothering you... But I just woke up in the middle of this forest and I have no idea where I am and how I got here... Last thing I remember is leaving Oxenfurt... Maybe you could help me? Where are you going? Can I come with you? Wow, your horse is incredible! Wait... You're a witche-"

And Geralt just stares at him with wide eyes, holding back tears. He takes a step closer to the babbling bard and touches his face, just to be sure this is real. Jaskier freezes in his place, staring at him.

Geralt drops his hand, resisting the urge to hug the bard. "Let's go" he says, turning around and taking Roach by the reins.

Jaskier immediately follows after. "Mysterious, huh? I like it!"

***

Geralt takes Jaskier to the nearby tavern and provides him a place to rest and to eat.

He knows that he will have to explain Jaskier what's happening very soon. If this is Jaskier when he was eighteen, he will notice that something is wrong. That the year now is 1294 and not 1247. That everything around him has changed. That in Jaskier's head, he left Oxenfurt to travel as a bard and woke up in a dark forest, after almost 40 years.

Geralt heard about this kind of magic, the one that allows you to bring back your beloved ones. If you did a very powerful mage a very big favor. Like saving her life. Geralt was grateful.

Someone in the tavern started playing Jaskier's song. A song he wrote almost 40 years ago, when he was 25. Geralt froze in his seat, watching 18 year-old Jaskier's expression carefully. Jaskier is listening to the song, brows furrowed in concentration. Geralt wants so badly to tell him that the song is his. That he wrote it 40 years ago and died since then and people are still playing it. But he can't just say it like that. Geralt needs to explain Jaskier everything first-

Jaskier wrinkles his nose. "Ew. The music here is horrible".

Geralt almost gapes at the bard. "You... You don't like the song?"

Jaskier shrugs. "Eh. It's alright. Nothing special. The lyrics are dreadful, though. Wonder what twink wrote them. So dramatic and sappy. I could've written something better".

Geralt almost cackles.

***

Geralt still doesn't know that Jaskier is immortal now. That he will stay eighteen forever.

But for now he promises himself to do everything to protect Jaskier. He won't let him get killed when he's only 55. Not again.

He tells Jaskier everything and Jaskier takes a few days for himself, trying to settle the thoughts in his head. When he finally talks to Geralt, it goes like this:

"So I got killed by a vampire when I was 55?"

"Yes".

"And that happened ten years ago?"

"Yes".

"And you've been traveling without me for ten years and then you saved some powerful mage and she brought me back to life aged the same as the first day we met?"

"Yes".

"And... You and I were married?"

"Yes".

"...Were we in love?"

"Yes".

"Okay. Good. Eh, this may sound weird because I still don't actually know you well, but I like you".

Geralt gives Jaskier a warm smile. Jaskier smiles back. Geralt can't stop looking at him. He looks so young and beautiful. When he aged, he was beautiful too, but Geralt almost forgot how Jaskier looked the first day they met. Jaskier tilts his head to the side, watching the Witcher curiously.

"One more thing, Witcher".

"Go on".

"All those dreadful songs we heard in the past few days were really written by me?" Jaskier actually looks anxious right now. Geralt snorts in laughter.

"Yes. And they're good, Jaskier".

Jaskier rolls his eyes and leans back in his seat. "I'll write something better this time. You'll see".

***

Jaskier writes different songs and they are indeed amazing. Some of them become as popular as his old ones. Geralt likes his new songs, but the old ones still warm his heart, making him feel nostalgic.

He lets Jaskier take his time, not rushing them into anything.

Jaskier meets Ciri as a grown woman and he is delighted by her. Ciri cries when she hugs him.

He meets Yennefer too, who raises an eyebrow and mumbles a "what a fuck" towards Geralt, but she hugs Jaskier tightly nonetheless. And terrorizes Geralt for details about the mage that did this. Jaskier quickly befriends Yennefer again.

He learns stories about their shared past.

He travels with Geralt.

He falls in love with him all over again.

He initiates their first kiss.

He never leaves his Witcher's side again.


	4. Heartbeat

They had a couple of drinks before going back to their room. Well, more like Geralt dragging Jaskier, who stumbled drunkenly on his feet, back to their room.

Jaskier plopped back on the bed, clumsily taking off his clothes. A blanket of tiredness dropped over him and his head was slightly spinning. He looked at Geralt, who was standing by the other side of the bed. The Witcher had already took off his shirt, the bandage around his torso meeting the cool night air.

Jaskier was glad to see, that there was no crimson stain on the fabric this time.

"How's your wound?" Jaskier mumbled sleepily, turning to face Geralt.

Geralt hummed in response, which Jaskier understood as an "okay". He was secretly proud of himself by how successfully he managed to treat the Witcher's injuries. Hell, he could almost call himself a healer.

Geralt got into bed beside him, maintaining as much distance as possible and turned away. Jaskier blew out the candle on the nightstand and buried his head into the pillows.

Ten minutes passed and the bard still couldn't fall asleep. The room was freezing, although there was a fire burning. Jaskier stirred and shivered, trying to stop his teeth from chattering. When he finally sat up and decided to put his clothes back on, uncomfortable as it may be to sleep that way, Geralt's low voice startled him.

"Come here".

Jaskier looked at the Witcher's direction, but he couldn't really see him in the darkness of the room. The bard blinked twice. "What?"

He could almost hear Geralt rolling his eyes. "You're cold and I can't sleep with all your stirring. So shut up and get over here".

Jaskier didn't argue. He didn't even mention the option of getting dressed for warmth. Instead, he shifted to the Witcher's side, wrapping an arm around his torso. Geralt turned to face him and pulled Jaskier close against his chest, with an arm around his middle. Jaskier almost sighed in pleasure when his skin made contact with the Witcher's warm body.

Geralt closed his eyes and tucked Jaskier's head under his chin. "Better?"

"Yes".

A few more minutes passed and Jaskier's shivering ceased completely. Geralt started to drift off, when he felt the bard placing a palm flat over his chest, where his heart was beating.

The Witcher's body tensed momentarily, before relaxing again. Jaskier's hand was cool and felt nice against his chest. He decided not to comment the intimate situation they were in, when Jaskier whispered softly.

"I knew you liked me".

Geralt opened his eyes and his body tensed again. "What?"

Jaskier gently tapped a finger against the Witcher's collarbone. "Your heartbeat" He murmured softly.

When Geralt didn't reply, Jaskier continued. "A couple of days ago, when you were wounded by the monster, I dragged you away. I noticed how slow your heart was beating, compared to the situation we were in. And then, when I brought you the healer and you fell asleep, I felt your heartbeat again. It was so slow, I was afraid you were dying. Then I realized, that was you regular heartbeat".

"Hmm".

Jaskier continued, lowering his voice even more. "And this morning... When I changed your bandages... I felt it again. Your heart beating like a regular human's. Which is fast for you. It was beating fast under my touch".

Jaskier slightly pressed his hand into Geralt's bare chest. "Like it is now".

Geralt closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose. "Jaskier..." 

"Uh-oh. You sound displeased. Did I... Have I misunderstood-"

"No". Geralt sighed and moved away. "You...you understood everything right. I'm... I will leave tomorrow. Promise not to bother you again".

"Geralt-"

"Don't. Don't pity me. I was a fool to ever think this could be mutual".

Jaskier slowly sat up on the bed, staring ahead. Geralt awkwardly mirrored him, his body stiff. Jaskier turned his head to look at Geralt. The Witcher could perfectly see his face in the dark, his big blue eyes, that adorable pout and his brown, messy hair. Geralt resisted the urge to grab his face and kiss him.

"Can you light a candle, please?" Jaskier asked quietly. 

Geralt nodded, using his magic to light the candle beside the bed. Jaskier smiled and rolled his eyes fondly. "Show-off".

Geralt was looking at him with an anxious look on his face. "Jaskier-"

"No. Shhh. Quiet. Before you make any more false assumptions. I'm talking now".

Geralt's brows furrowed in confusion and he tilted his head to the side. Jaskier almost squeaked at how adorable the Witcher looked. He gazed at Geralt, marveling at the older man's beauty. Jaskier placed a hand on top of the Witcher's hand on the bed and squeezed lightly.

"Well..." Jaskier spoke softly, leaning in closer to Geralt's face and raising an eyebrow. He was satisfied when he noticed the Witcher's gaze dropping momentarily to his lips, before going back to his eyes. "Now that I can see your face... Let me show you how I feel".

With those words, Jaskier closed the distance between them and kissed the Witcher. Geralt immediately kissed back, both of them melting into each other's touch. Geralt tangled his fingers in Jaskier's hair, letting out a quiet moan from the bard. Geralt grinned into the kiss and Jaskier's heart stirred in his chest. Jaskier traced his fingertips across Geralt's bare chest and cupped one of the Witcher's cheeks with his hand.

When they finally broke the kiss, both of them were breathless and panting, lips red and swollen. Geralt leaned his forehead against Jaskier's and pressed one hand to the bard's chest. Jaskier's heart was hammering like a rabbit's. The Witcher chuckled lightly, his other hand dropping to hold the back of Jaskier's neck.

"I guess that makes two of us now" Geralt said with a low voice.

Jaskier laughed softly. "You have no idea for how long I wanted this".

"Hmm".

Jaskier traced a single finger over the Witcher's inner thigh, raising a suggestive eyebrow. "So..."

Geralt pulled away and gave him an odd look. He opened his mouth to speak, but Jaskier beat him to it.

"Jaskier, although I really want to fuck you into the mattress right now, we can't do this. Oh, why so, dear Witcher? Because you're a wee bit drunk and I can't do it like this. Oh, Geralt- No, we'll wait till tomorrow, when you're sober. I'm not at all trying to be sexy and mysterious and make you wait more than you already did".

Geralt threw his head back, roaring in laughter. Jaskier grinned and tangled his fingers through long white-silver hair. 

Geralt hugged Jaskier closer to his chest and kissed the top of his head. "I want to do this right" He whispered into the bard's hair.

Jaskier sighed and tightened the hug. "You're a good person, Geralt. Do you know that?"

"Hmm".

"And annoying".

He could feel Geralt's smile against his hair. "Can we go back to sleep now?"

"Like hell".

Geralt laughed softly, pulling Jaskier back with him onto the mattress. He blew out the candle and Jaskier settled comfortably against his chest. They shared slow and lazy kisses before drifting off, warm and safe in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments mean the world to me.   
> Thank you for reading! I'm darkverrmin on tumblr~


End file.
